1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and system for tracking an object that may track a point into which an object is to move by combining the object in an image and position coordinates of the object acquired through a position tracking apparatus provided to the object and thereby displaying the position coordinates.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional object tracking model using a camera may track a position of an object through image processing by comparing and analyzing previous frame data and current frame data collected from the camera, in real time, and by measuring a level of change.
However, the conventional object tracking model has some constraints in processing information in real time since a significantly large amount of calculations is required. Further, the conventional object tracking model may not separate and thereby track an object when an overlapping object is present in an image or a size of the object is small.
Accordingly, there is a need for technology capable of accurately tracking a position of an object from image information with respect to a plurality of objects moving in real time.